


Annie and her hoodie

by hanisu93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, One-Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, very short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanisu93/pseuds/hanisu93
Summary: Annie and her hoodie (Modern AU)





	Annie and her hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> One time I opened request to draw over at Tumbler but one anon send me an HC they have instead. I've lost my motivation to draw by the time I got to the request so I wrote this thing. Been a while since I wrote anything so tell me if you find any grammatical mistakes and what you think of it. Okay? Okay.

Annie Leonhart was someone who you would never see without her hoodie. Sometimes her hoodie was white. Sometimes it was brownish, black or grey or patterned. No one really knew why she wore them and they just assumed that she wore them because she constantly felt the cold. However, when it was summer she would still wear them so people just accepted that as one of her eccentricity.

Despite her pale complexion, many would agree that wearing the hoodie dimmed her beauty somewhat and that was the only shortcoming of it. It also made her look more intimidating, the way her eyes stared at you and her hands always in the pocket of the hoodie so many would try to not cross a path with her.

Annie Leonhart knew what people thought of her; eccentric, intimidating, fierce and many more, signifying their fear of her. She also have heard people discussing her choice of everyday wear and had been questioned by many; why the hoodie? She would always tell them it was none of their business and let them with their assumptions.

She knew some assumed she wore the hoodie to hide scars from fights or hickeys from being with many guys. She never really cared about all the rumours. She will never tell and they will never know the truth behind her hoodies.

She had seen the way people look at her since she was still a kid.

Gifted with a pale complexion, pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes that people can’t forget no matter how hard they tried to forget it. She’s regarded a beauty. Strange guys often tried to intercept her path, tried to flirt with her and tried to get her number.

She can deal with these guys as easily as giving them death glares and they will all scurry away like rats. However, when these guys were in a slowed car, death glares didn’t work as effective as they usually were. They would pester her until she reached her destination or when they can’t follow her while driving.

One time, during a walk home from middle school, some guy took a picture of her and that was when she snapped. She had stopped and lunged into the car, took the guy’s phone and ran away as fast as she could and hid herself among the sea of people in the subway.

She was afraid. Had she not managed to take the phone who knew what would become of her picture? The next day, she got the idea to wear a hoodie and since then she would always wear it.

**Author's Note:**

> The ask I got was: I have a modern au HC that Annie hates it that a car slow down near her cause she thinks the person might take a picture of her. So she's constantly wearing a hoodie.  
> I kinda forgot about the part she feared any car that slowed down in the end and just went with WHY she wore a hoodie in the first place lol


End file.
